Something to Die For
“He was just something I could die for.” - Prue Plot It is the morning after Prue attacked. Piper walks into the kitchen (both arms healed) where there is still a frozen Prue inside Paige’s force field. Prue is seen squinting her eyes trying to move things but nothing moves. Piper says “No point trying Prue, that shield is strong enough to contain your powers,” Phoebe then walks in where she accidently knocks into Prue’s shield and she is sent back into the Dining Room crashing into the table, knocking it over. Paige runs to her and heals her; Piper grabs a bowl of cereal and sits down at the table. "I can't read her thoughts or emotions anymore, she has become a completely different person," said Phoebe, also sitting down with a bowl of cereal. After a little while, Prue closes her eyes and tries to Astral Project, as her conscious self sends kinetic waves to expand the shield. The force field is extinguished and Prue flicks her fingers and Phoebe and Paige are sent into the wall. Piper waves her hands and freezes Prue, showing no effect. As Wyatt and Chris orb in, Prue sends a kinetic ball which (before it hits Piper) is orbed back towards Prue by Chris. Wyatt then puts his hands high in the air and encapsulates Prue in chains and a blindfold for her eyes. The portal for Magic School appears and Wyatt and Chris are pulled into it. '- Commercial Break -' Piper has brought the book down into the living room to flick through the pages where an immobilized Prue is dangling in mid-air. Piper finds a spell to lighten ones mood, Piper casts it and Prue flashes the same green that the demon sent to her. She is then released, Prue gasps for air where she then runs at Piper for what seems like a hug; Piper, Phoebe and Paige mistake this and freak out, lifting their hands up where strange orbs shoot from each of their hands that hit Prue who is then engulfed in a purple and white light, falling to the floor with a thud. Piper fears that she has killed her sister when moments later a blue orb appears which reveals Prue back to her normal self; she is not alone. Jack walks through with her to; holding her hand. This leads to suspicion that Prue is indeed dead because Jack supposedly is also. However (Prue explains) that when Jack was killed, Barbas left a spiritual energy that was strengthened when the Demon of Melancholy casted its spell; The balls that were released from the Sisters hands were balls of concentrated Energy that when it hit Prue, it reacted with the magic in the house that reversed the spell and brought back everyone that Barbas had killed within forty-two hours. The scene then shoots to the house down the road that the witch was killed in episodes before, she is seen teleporting home through the same blue orbs that brought Jack and Prue. Trivia * The title of this episode is the same of the song created by The Sounds. * This episode is 30 minutes long, it was cut down. Clip T